


昼顔　GOT A LIGHT

by MAI_SEN



Series: 昼顔 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: 結果的にグレアムとレクターが美人局をする話
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 昼顔 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618195
Kudos: 1





	昼顔　GOT A LIGHT

手を引かれてレクターの自室に入ったグレアムは促されるままベッドに上がる。  
不意に数学のクラスで席を連ねていた留学生と性行為に及んだ経緯がグレアムの頭に浮かんだ。ホームステイ先の家族は留守だったが、遅い午後の光の中、彼女の部屋で落ち着かない思いをしたのを今でも覚えている。彼女は優しかった。  
十代の男の技巧は彼女を満足させたとは言い難い。避妊具を隔てた彼女の膣内に無事、射精できただけでも上出来だった。それでも、「良かった」と評価してくれたのだから、彼女は並外れて思いやりのある女性だったと言える。  
隣で寝ているのが彼女だったら、大人になったグレアムをどう論じるだろうか。彼女から忌憚ない意見を得られただろうか。  
グレアムはレクターの唇、胸、腹へと掌を滑らせた。下着の中へ手を差し入れ、性器を掴む。ペニスは、もう起ち上がりかけていた。  
唇を合わせてきたレクターに応えるうち、グレアムの手は疎かになる。レクターは自分の掌を重ねてペニスを擦った。  
「ぼくも」  
レクターの目を覗き込んで強請り、グレアムは彼に下半身を押しつける。  
「きみには口でしてあげる」  
こめかみにキスしながらレクターは囁いた。その言葉を聞いた途端、溢れ出した涙をグレアムはどうすることもできない。それは、グレアムが男にした提案であったばかりか、緊張のためになかなか勃起に漕ぎつけなかった彼に留学生の彼女がした申し入れと同じだったからだ。  
「優しくしないで。ぼくは悪いんだ。すごく悪い」  
「ウィル？」  
レクターは突然のグレアムの涙に面喰う。本格的に泣き出したグレアムを腕に抱き、背中を軽く叩いて宥めた。耳元で子供に注意を促す沈黙の合図を口にする。息を吐くような静かな声にグレアムの嗚咽は次第に落ち着き始めた。  
「何も起きていない、ウィル。大丈夫だ」  
「あなたは、ちゃんとわかってないだろ？ ぼくは」  
「仮にきみが悪かったとしても私はかまわない。以前、私を変えたときみは言ったが、悪食については、そのままだ。微塵も変わっていない。だが、きみは受け入れた。私もきみを受け入れるよ」  
泣き疲れたのかグレアムはレクターの腕の中で寝息を立てている。微笑みの向こうでレクターの頭には無慈悲な思索が蠢いていた。  
グレアムの行為については許せる。だが、相手の男にまで情は湧かなかった。

翌日、グレアムは頭痛に追いやられて目を覚ます。洗面台の鏡に映った顔にため息を吐き、頭を押さえた。一体、自分は幾つなのかと訝る。グレアムは昨夜、自由意思に基づいた己の選択を背負い切れずに泣き喚いた。  
十一才、否、九才の子供にだけ許されるような行動である。合わせる顔がないとは、まさにこの事だ。  
痛痒を覚えたグレアムは首へ手をやる。収納庫になった三面鏡の扉を開いて背後を覗いた。首の後ろを歯形に赤く内出血の形跡が彩っている。  
「ハンニバル！」  
こんな真似をする人物は一人だけだ。

レクターは居間のソファーに座し、血相を変えて現れたグレアムを迎える。手にした新聞を畳んでグレアムに微笑みかけた。  
「おはよう、ウィル」  
頭を傾け、レクターを睨んだ格好でグレアムは自分の首を指さす。  
「何だ、これ？」  
「起きたら、きみの首筋が目の前にあった。それで思いついてやってみた。歯を立てても、きみは眠っていたから、それほど痛くはなかったはずだが」  
グレアムは澄まし返った顔をぶん殴ってやりたい衝動に駆られた。  
「何を考えているんだ？ 人前に出られないだろ」  
「きちんと支度すれば問題ない。首にはストールを巻けばいい」  
レクターの思惑に行き当たってグレアムは二の句が継げない。無暗に服を脱ぐなと言外に諫めているのだ。グレアムの腹立たしさは極まる。  
「今朝は、よく眠っていたから起こさなかった。オーブンに食事が入ってる。良かったら食べなさい」  
窓から入ってくる日差しが午後に近い時刻を告げていた。グレアムは、これ以上、口論する気になれず、キッチンへ向かう。オーブンに近寄ろうとして明るい光の中に輝いている作業台へ気を惹かれた。そこに並べられているものを見て頭を殴られたような吐き気を覚える。  
作業台の中央にグレアムのスマートフォン、パッケージにブルズアイのデザインのある煙草の箱、銀色のライターが等間隔に置かれていた。グレアムは震える指を叱咤しながら、ライターを手に取る。バッファローの刻印には見覚えがあった。その下から、ライターの持ち主である男の名刺が顔を見せる。  
グレアムが就寝したのは夜半過ぎだ。それから男を殺害し、解体、調理する時間はあっただろうか。エイブル・ギデオンを誘拐した手際を鑑みれば、十分に可能性はある。つまるところ、オーブンの中身がレクターの「お楽しみ」であろうことは推して知るべしだ。  
グレアムは煙草を一本、抜いてライターの蓋を開く。手の震えで着火は覚束なかった。背後から伸びてきたレクターの手がグレアムの掌に重なる。グレアムに代わってフリントホイールを回転させ、火を灯した。煙草に火を移したグレアムの前でライターの蓋を閉じる。  
「古い習慣を取り戻した？」  
頷いたグレアムはレクターに向き直り、煙草の煙を肺へ送り込んだ。ニコチンの有難い効果か手の震えが収まってくる。それと同時に褪せて色の抜けたポスターにも似てアメリカという国の記憶は薄れた。周囲の風景が明るい陽射しの中に埋没して白く滲んでいく。グレアムは視界が狭まるのを感じた。ただ目の前のレクターの姿だけが鮮明である。  
かつて愛した人々の姿を思い出すのさえ億劫だった。  
「そうかもしれない」  
レクターはスラックスのポケットから紙幣の束を取り出した。それをグレアムのトランクスに一枚づつ挟み入れる。  
「ご希望は？」  
喫っていた煙草をグレアムはシンクに投げ捨てた。  
「ディープ・スロート」  
ある種の口腔性交を表す隠語である。  
殺人と性犯罪は結びつきやすかった。グレアムは事件の分析、捜査に携わっていた経験上、用語について熟知している。  
レクターと目を合わせたまま彼のベルトへ手をかけた。金属の擦れ合う耳障りな音が響く。手もとを見ずに釦を押し込み、ジッパーを下ろした。琥珀色のレクターの瞳が暗い赤みを帯びてくる。この苦行に終わりはあるのだろうかとグレアムは訝った。  
グレアムはレクターのペニスを掴み出し、彼の足元に跪く。頭を撫でてくるレクターの掌を感じながら口を開いた。  
ウィル・グレアムには、この「客」を満足させる義務がある。

「受け入れ、飲め。この新たな契約の血は汝の罪を赦すために流された」堅信の儀式より

**Author's Note:**

> おしまい


End file.
